Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Ur, Mesopotamia | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Anni (mother) Padda (name-giver) Aram Anni-Padda (brother) Gilad Anni-Padda (brother) Vexana Anni-Padda (sister) | Affiliations = | Creators = Barry Windsor-Smith (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Ivar Anni-Padda, also known as Timewalker, is a genius with the resources to travel through time. He is part of a family of immortals, with three brothers and one sister who were born in ancient Mesopotamia named Aram, Gilad and Vexana who are all immortal. History Millennia ago, the three great heroes of the ancient Mesopotamian city-state of Ur — Ivar Anni-Padda and his younger brothers, Gilad and Aram — ventured to the mystical land of the Faraway to recover a fabled prize. This Boon, when activated, annihilated Ur and much of the earth with it, yet left the three brothers changed forever. In the wake of the cataclysm, Ivar was trapped within the time-stream by the Keepers of the Timeless Word. There he bore witness to the whole span of time until he was freed in the present day by the young Obadiah Archer. While in the time-stream, Ivar became a master of tracking timearcs— naturally occurring, traversable wormholes in space-time that open for nanoseconds at a time, bridging different periods in Earth's history. After extensively mapping the timearcs, Ivar invented the Tachyon Compass, a device to pinpoint when and where the next timearc would open. Now an expert on future history, Ivar sought out Dr. Neela Sethi (one of today's most promising physicist) to warn her she was on the verge of discovering time travel. Before Ivar could explain the danger, they were attacked by Prometheans — suicide drones sent from the end of time to kill Ivar. Their cross-century chase took them throughout the past, crossing past with history's most renowned figures, fellow time travelers, and an Anon-Lurker (an immature and reckless, time-traveling prankster). However, Neela was undeterred in her ambition, she intended to invent time travel and use it to save her father from the accident that killed him when she was a young girl. But Ivar claimed that the past was unalterable due to Stephen Hawking's Chronology Protection Conjecture. Commanded by the Mistress of Prometheans — a cybernetically enhanced future version of Neela Sethi herself — the sentient city of Oblivi-1 monitored Ivar and Neela every movement from the very end of all time and space. They plotted to stop Ivar from manipulating the younger Neela, and to destroy Ivar for the harm he would come to inflict on her. Distrusting Ivar and refusing to believe that the past could not be changed, present-day Neela ditched Ivar in the Carboniferous era and returned to the year 2001 A.D. to save her father. But no matter how she tried, she found herself thwarted as if the world itself was resisting her attempt to alter time. It was then her future self came to her and explained that if they worked together chronological protection could be beaten, and brought Neela back to Oblivi-1. Escaping the Pangean past, Ivar turned to his immortal brothers for help. Seeking out Gilad and Aram, Ivar concocted one of his signature multi-stage schemes to lay siege to the fortress of Oblivi-1. With the help of the Anon-Lurker, Amelia Earhart, and a 55th conformity enforcing nanite cloud called Von-New-Man they planned an assault on the fortress of Oblivi-1 at the end of time. Meanwhile, Neela succeeded in breaking chronological protection and inventing a time travel device that could change history. However, she learned then that the Mistress of Prometheans was actually a servant of the nihilistically destructive cult called the Null. Her true plan was to use Neela's device to alter time so the universe would never exist in the first place. Arriving in the nick of time, Ivar and his brother's succeeded in halting the Prometheans' plans, but Ivar was killed in the process, though not before declaring his love for Neela. With the Null's plan delayed, Neela sought out the help of Ivar from the past, pulling him from the very moment in time when he activated the Boon in Ur. But after failing to stop the destruction of one timeline after another, Neela realized that there was only one way to stop the Mistress of Prometheans and saving Ivar — she would have to take her own life. But the attempt failed and left her and in the hand of the Null, who use Neela to create their Mistress of Prometheans. With the help of Ank, a refugee from an alternate timeline of intelligent dinosaurs, Ivar rescued Neela. The three were able to stop the Prometheans and destroy the Null Generator at the beginning of time by shifting reality into the last possible alterniverse left where it had never been constructed. But this timeline was one where the two of them could never be together. They ended their relationship to save the world and Ivar turned himself in to be imprisoned by the Keepers of the Timeless Word. There he would remain until the day would come again that the young Obadiah Archer ventured into the Faraway and free Ivar to resume his adventures. When Ivar would attempt to save Neela Sethi and stop her from inventing time travel... hoping this time, it might be different. Personality Powers and Abilities Using the boon transformed Ivar Anni-Padda, once the transformation ended his mind, soul, spirit, body and very existence were permanently altered, granting him the following abilities *'Immortality: '''The soul is made invincible, forcing them to live out their existence forever. Immortality unties the soul from the physical body, which is just recreated as necessary, although the subject still retains all bodily sensations and functions. In this sense one is separated from the cycle of life and death, rendering their existence to be completely independent from the concepts of reality, granting them complete and perfect immortality. The effect is irreversible and cannot be copied or interfered with, they will always be restored to pinnacle condition. **'Eternal Youth': The boon restored to him to pinnacle youth, he is incapable of aging, decaying, rotting, etc. He will never become ill, has no imperfections, possesses a perfect physiology and will never be able to die. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. **'Apathy': Is fully capable of experiencing emotions, but those feelings do not play a prominent role in his thought processes. Brain waves are very calm, akin to a zen monk. As such immune to depression, mental illness, etc. **'Immunity : Is immune to all elements and elemental forces, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Seem to be a mechanism that prevents immediate death after revival, in a sense it allows them to be safe and functional any environment *'Superhuman Strength: ' Ivar is extremely strong, capable of using his full strength, essentially he is able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity. Strong enough to maim and kill normal humans with a single strike. He has demonstrated the ability to cut through humans in half wearing body armor using only his hands, and smash through wood, stone and metal with ease. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Ivar's durability has been similarly enhanced- allowing him to use his strength without sustaining injury. When a normal man repeatably punched him, he felt no discomfort and the assailant hurt his hand. His durability was such that he was unfazed by a entire building collapsing on him. Even when he was shot at close range, rather than penetrating through his chest, the bullets were lodged in his muscles. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'Ivar can neutralize his sensitivity to physical pain. He has been impaled many times throughout his life and retained his consciousness and composure. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''Ivar's ' body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities *'Perfect Memory:' Ivar's mind has unlimited storage and analytical capacity; able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any information stored with perfect clarity. Ivar is immensely intelligent, and has an in-depth knowledge of much of human history. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant''' *'Weapons Expert' *'Master Tactician: '''Ivar's experience time travelling has granted him immense wisdom allowing him to be insightful in every single decision that he could make and knows how to make the most out of any resources, to handle and/or accomplish a goal. Equipment * Anti-Gravity Pads: Control gravity * Promethean Tracker: Tracing other time-travelers * Tachyon Compass: Tracks timearcs (wormholes that naturally occur) allowing for time travel to different periods in Earth's history. * Zelig: Blending in different environments and people Notes Appearances Gallery Covers IVAR 001 VARIANT AJA TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 002 COVER-CPEREZ TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Ivar Timewalker Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 004 COVER-B MESSINA TEXTLESS.jpg|Ivar, Timewalker'' #4 File:IVAR 007 COVER-B LIEBER TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 008 COVER-B LIEBER TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 009 VARIANT PORTELA TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 012 VARIANT KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Timewalker Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-12 001.jpg Timewalker Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-13 001.jpg IVAR 001 009.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Timewalker Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Archery